


What a Feeling in My Soul

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate morning after Meet The Parents, Flufftober, Just a ton of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Patrick makes breakfast in bed for David after one of the best nights of his life.





	What a Feeling in My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta,  
[vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who inspires me to write these fluffballs.

Dawn was breaking and the smell of fresh, cooked bacon was wafting throughout the apartment. A black and white sweater with ”I Believe in the Power of Love” written on it is laying on the chair next to a light blue, subtly-checkered shirt. Socks and shoes scattered on the floor.

A David sized mold turns from under the covers and Patrick smiles as he flips the eggs over, toasts the English muffins, and glides to the fridge to retrieve the orange juice. He was sure he would wake up his boyfriend with the smell of bacon and coffee, but maybe he is just being stubborn. 

He could also be sore from the previous night’s physical activities... Patrick reaches up to press his fingers into the hickey David left on his collar-bone and a euphoric smile blooms on his face. He presses a little harder enjoying the subtle pain and then as the eggs look perfect, Patrick moves the pan away from the burner and scoops the eggs with the spatula to drape them on the English muffin half. The hollandaise sauce is the perfect consistency and he drips just enough to cover the eggs and bacon. David is still not up, so Patrick comes up with a new plan.

Patrick takes the wood tray over to his boyfriend, a soft napkin, their breakfast sandwiches and hashbrowns on their new dishes, and whistles happily over to the bed. He sets the tray down and sits next to David, brushing a couple of tendrils of hair away from his forehead where he kisses him. David still doesn’t stir and Patrick has so much patience for this beautiful man he loves.

He stands, walks over to the wardrobe, grabs the small bag, and comes back over the bed.  
  
“My love, you are letting the eggs get cold.” David smiles a little, but still lays there, licking his lips and keeping his eyes closed.  
  
“Do you know how much I love you? I will let you lie here and act like you are sleeping. I could do this for the rest of my days, David Rose." Patrick lightly touches David's cheek and jaw, not enough to startle him, but enough to allow the feather touches to be felt.  
  
"I had this big plan, you know? We were going to go on this hike and I was going to make you carry a backpack. I was looking forward to seeing the look on your face as we hiked through the trees and up to Rattlesnake Point.” David was falling back to sleep, clearly the events from the previous evening took it out of him. The surprise party, the meeting of the parents, among other very important things. 

Patrick continued. “I never understood what love was until I met you. I remember the day you came into the office and you took my breath away. I couldn’t tell you then, but I knew you the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And now, as you lay here peacefully on your pillow...” Patrick lightly traces David’s arm back and forth while cocking his head to the side and looking at him with all the love he can handle in the moment. “And now you look even more beautiful to me than you ever have. In our bed after the greatest night of my life.”   
  
There on the blanket is a gorgeous, manicured hand and Patrick picks it up and strokes the top of it with his thumb, while his fingers hold David's palm. Patrick relishes in the feeling of David’s warm, soft, supple skin. He slips the first ring on his pinky, “I’ll always protect you. You’ll never have to worry about anyone hurting you, because I will always be there.”  
  
He slips the next one on his middle finger, noticing David’s breathing picking up, still his eyes are closed. “I’ll put you first, above my own needs and desires.” Patrick smirks, “even if I want an extra hour of sleep and you want to fool around, I’ll make sure to give you the hour, because you’re worth it.”   
  
He leans in to kiss David’s nose and David moves his head slightly on the pillow, his mouth slightly open. Patrick slips the next ring on David’s index finger. “I promise to always fight fair. I won’t bring anyone into our fights. If anything happens in our...marriage," Patrick brushes a tear from his eye, “it will always be kept between us. No one will come between us, not even in an argument.”  
  
Patrick holds the last ring between his thumb and index finger. He takes a deep breath, smiles contentedly, and as he slips it on David’s ring finger and bends over to kiss his soft knuckle gently. David opens his eyes. His breath hitches as recognition flows on his face.  
  
“I promise to never give up. No matter what happens,” Patrick slows down the words as he sees tears form in David’s eyes. Patrick leans forward to kiss David’s ring finger again, cradling David's hand in both of his own and presses his cheek into his open palm. “David Rose, will you marry me?” David is stunned, but he has heard every word. The tears stream down his face and he says, “Of course I’ll marry you, Patrick Brewer. A thousand times, yes.” They kiss. David looks down at the rings on his left hand and brings Patrick into the bed with him. He doesn’t even have time to second guess what is happening. He sees it in Patrick’s eyes that he sees forever and ever with David, that this was the easiest decision, Patrick didn’t have to say it.  
  
“You probably didn’t expect to be proposed to in bed, but I just couldn’t wait, David. Last night was…” He chokes back a sob and looks into David’s eyes. “You’re the love of my life, David. You make everything right. You make _me _feel right every day. I love you so much.”  
  
David brings his right hand to cup Patrick’s jaw and says with a whisper at his lips, “Thank you. I love you. Last night was everything to me, too. Now I think we need to get up and reheat these breakfast sandwiches.” They get up, hug each other tightly, and then go into the kitchen to put their plates in the microwave. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist and whispers in his ear after he nibbles it. “I’m going to make you so happy.” David smiles, looks down at the rings, grabs Patrick’s hand from around him and brings it up to his lips to kiss his hand once more. David can't wait to marry this sentimental partner of his. This man capable and willing to continually win David's heart each day. They kiss all throughout the morning and then meet with Marcy, Clint, and the Roses to tell them the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it through? I have to give credit of these fluffy stories to Dan Levy who makes this show so incredible.  
Title comes from "Brighter Than Sunshine" by Aqualung.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
